


Outside the Quarantine

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 4x09, "Weaponized", surrounding my beautiful OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Quarantine

Lydia was anxiously waiting outside the high school when she saw a familiar face.

"Parrish!" Lydia yelled.

His green eyes immediately locked with her's. Parrish ran over to her thanking god that she okay.

"Lydia," Parrish said. "How were you not taking the test today?"

"I took it freshman year, but listen," Lydia pleaded, "you need to go in there and make sure my friends are okay. Okay? Especially Scott, Kira, and Malia. Their immune systems are really...weak."

Lydia knew this was no ordinary outbreak. This was an assassination attempt and her pack was in danger.

"Sorry, Lydia. Only the CDC's allowed in at this time," Parrish said. "But I did hear something about Kira. When they went to do her blood test, some electrical voltage jumped out. Burned a whole straight through a hazmat suit."

"Wow, weird," Lydia said, slightly unconvincingly. "But, Parrish, please. I _know_ they're in trouble."

Parrish recognized that look that Lydia was giving him. It was the same look that she used to convince him that she and Stiles needed to talk to Meredith at Eichen House.

"Okay, fine," Parrish said and ran to go find a hazmat suit.

He knew he couldn't ask her any questions. Lydia was, indeed, mysterious, but something about her made him feel like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
